


Another round?

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, HonoMaki FTW!!!, Humor, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Too lazy to think of a proper title and summary! It’s just some HonoMaki lemon.





	Another round?

Two women were on the bed. They were still clad in nightgowns. It was rather late at the night and the two of them were happily lying on the comfortable bed.

While the woman with past shoulder ginger hair was busy playing a rhythm game with her phone device, her red-head wife was calmly reading a Yuri Porn novel. Soon enough, the ginger whose name was Honoka stretched and threw her phone device at the side before grabbing the taller woman from behind. “Maki…” She sniffed into her wife’s hair. “I want to do it…” Honoka said in a lusty tone.

Meanwhile, the tomato lover didn’t even take her attention away from the book. “We just did it the day before yesterday.”

The ginger just pouted as her hand started to travel on the taller woman’s stomach and down until it met a wet surface. “Ow… What’s this? Maki is not being honest once again.” Honoka smirked as she retreated her hand before licking it in an arousing fashion.

Maki closed her book and placed it at the side. “All right! I admit that I am kind of turned on right now, but hey, we talked about it! Only thrice a week!”

“I know, but…” Honoka ran her fingers across the red-head’s strand of hair and moved them at the side so she could have a better view of the woman’s neck. She leaned in and gave the milky skin few gentle kisses that turned Maki even more.

“Jeez…” The young doctor faked a pout. “Idiot Honoka!”

“But you like this, don’t you?” The housewife slightly adjusted their position so she was on top of her wife who was lying on her back on the bed. She leaned down and sealed their lips together.

It was gentle at first, but became more aggressive with the time being as Honoka’s tongue tried to find a way to explore the inside of the red-head’s mouth. Maki wanted to resist at first because of her principles, but soon found herself melting under the feeling of her wife’s wet and slimy tongue tickling her lips.

Sure enough, Maki was a person of her words. They arranged a schedule after getting married that they should only do it thrice a week, but things has gotten more complicated lately. With work being stressful and such, the red-head had to get into girl-on-girl porn magazines and novels to relieve herself. She was too proud to ask Honoka directly since that would go against her words.

So, said red-head was fully enjoying the feeling of her wife’s tongue violating the inside of her mouth… Millimeter by millimeter…

She could feel Honoka’s fingers trailing down, leaving gentle touches across her body until they arrived at her waist. They parted from the heated kiss, gasping for air; face red from heath and lust.

Honoka’s hands traveled up once again and went beside her wife to undo her clothes. Soon enough, the doctor’s red nightgown was thrown at the other side of the room, revealing her perfect curves, hidden behind mature underwear. The ginger smirked. “So, you went sexy tonight as I can see~”

“N-no… It’s not like that!” Maki lied. She did it on purpose. She wore these undergarments in hope that something like this might happen.

“Liar!” Honoka smirked as she planted a kiss on her wife’s collarbone. After another one, she traveled slightly down and became more aggressive by taking some skins between her teeth and bit it hard enough to earn some moans from the woman of her life.

“Ngghh…” The red-head moaned hotly as the rough tongue left red marking on her skins… but that was the last of her problem as her wife moved at another spot and repeated the process.

Soon enough, Maki’s chest area was covered in red marks; the proof that she belongs to **Honoka** and **Honoka alone**. Said ginger backed away from few centimeters to see the expression on the red-head’s face. It was priceless. She would never let anyone else see that part of her wife. **Never** , she said.

So, the ginger leaned down once again and her objective this time was the pink nipples that were calling for her. She kissed the left one while her left hand started playing with the other. She sucked at it, even thought they both knew that no milk was going to be produced. Well, after all, milk is produced due to hormones called Ocytocyn and Lactocyn that are both produced while giving birth. Though, the two only had sex with each other and no one else, so…

Bah, I’ll leave it there since I hate biology more that anything in the world. I’d rather spend hours learning Mathematics than to have Natural Science classes.

Anyway, so the doctor’s moans echoed through the room and Honoka was enjoying that beautiful sound. She sucked even more. By this point, Maki has given up on any kind of resistance and was defenseless against any form of teasing. After making sure that the left part had enough care, the housewife’s mouth and hands switched position and she gave the other nipple as much attention as the other one.

“Gyaaa…” By this time, Maki was totally driven crazy and clenched the covers hand with her hand. She felt something warm, see hot inside her body going toward her groin and with another scream, a slimy transparent liquid flowed from within her panties.

Honoka parted from her feast to have a better view. She smiled, not smirked, but smiled with her usual angelic face that the red-head had come to love so much. “Silly Maki! You cum like that just because of small teasing.”

The doctor was still breathing heavily, but seeing her wife making fun of her provoked a switch inside her head. Without any kind of summation, she took the ginger by the waist and rolled them at the side so that she was on the top. Now, it was her time to smirk. “Jeez…to think that you’d push me that much… I have to admit that you’ve got guts! You know more than well that I might be as dangerous as Nozomi while in serious mode.”

Honoka felt a chill on every part of her cell. She knew that what her wife said wasn’t a bluff… but for some reasons, she felt more aroused by the situation. So, Maki made few ‘magic’ with her fingers and soon enough, the ginger’s orange nightgown was thrown at the other side of the room, revealing ‘naughty’ blue underwear.

“Look at what we have here!” The doctor’s smirk was over the moon. “Such lewd girl has to be cured. Fortunately, I have the perfect medicine for it.”

No one knew how come, but in a flash of second, Honoka left totally bare, naked, and nude, her undergarments on the floor. Maki mimicked the ginger’s earlier technique and started licking both nipples. She went with the right first and then with the left. What was different was the fact that she alternated between left and right as her wife couldn’t help her moans.

Soon enough, the red-head doctor started traveling down, leaving butterfly kisses on the housewife’s tummy skin until she arrived in front of a navel. She wasted no time and licked the surrounding of it, before sliding her tongue inside the small crevasse. That was enough to earn another yelp from the ginger and she continued going deeper until her tongue met the dead end of the cavern.

Maki took her slimy organ out and trailed more kiss while traveling downward and this time stopped after a gently kiss on Honoka’s wet panties. “I see that someone is eager~”

She wanted to tease the shorter woman as to have a little revenge from earlier and parted her wife’s legs before kissing her inner thighs. By that time, Honoka was already crazy and begging for Maki’s touches.

After half a minute of more teasing, the doctor finally decided that it was time to finish her prey. She took the remaining fabric off and leaned in to give it a gentle kiss. Honoka was already very sensible and yelped at the contact. That feeling was only empowered as the red-head inserted her tongue in. This time, the ginger took the opportunity to grab Maki’s head and pressed her hard against her body to make her wife go deeper.

The younger of the two understood and was about to move her hands, but she soon realized that Honoka has trapped her hands under her legs. Maki was unable to free her hands that were forced underneath the ginger. She lifted her eyes to see another smirk on her wife’s face. “Looks like I still have an upper hand~”

Now left with the only option, ‘making her wife cum’, the red-haired woman had no other chance but to put all her effort into her tongue that was exploring every centimeter inside the forbidden cave while sucking the sweet slimy transparent liquid. Soon enough, Maki felt hotter in between her legs and started moving her hip from left to right until her underwear ended up on the bed.

Both were totally naked now, Honoka having her wife’s hands beneath her while Maki was trapped between the ginger’s groin, hands and legs. That situation only helped the doctor getting more and more aroused as she sucked more of the awesome liquid. The burning sensation was appealing for her. She wanted to something to take care of it; maybe with her fingers, but Honoka was being a blockhead and refused to let her do so.

The itchiness of her pussy, seeking for attention forced her to go rougher and deeper. That only foiled the housewife from adding more strength into her hands from pressing the red-head against her and trapped said woman’s hands even more. It was like a vicious circle to have priceless feels.

Fortunately for the red-head, she felt Honoka’s inner walls tightening around her tongue, followed by an explosion of sweet liquids. She drank most of it and the ginger finally let go of her head. Unfortunately though, Honoka didn’t let go of her hands yet. She was in a check position right at that time as her itching center was asking for attention.

She saw that her own liquids – pre-cum – were falling on the covers while her wife was still trying to recover from her climax. “H-Honoka… C-could you please let go of my hands now?”

Said ginger lifted her head to see the pitiable look on Maki’s face. She smirked once again as her mind collected all the pieces of the puzzle. “No way I’m letting you masturbate like this!” She grabbed the red-head by the shoulders and rolled them over to switch position. Once again, she had the upper hand.

She went down while taking Maki’s hands together and placed them underneath the doctor who was lying on her back on the bed. Now, being forced by gravity law, the red-head was soon found once again trapped and left at her wife’s mercy.

Fortunately for her though, Honoka lifted her wife’s left leg up and moved forward until their wet centers met. She slowly moved her hip at first to get used, but went faster after a while... Honoka’s entrance meeting with Maki’s…

Soon enough, the red-head climaxed with a loud moan and soon fell totally on the bed – even though she was already laid there from the beginning. Without having the need to cum anymore, the ginger crawled down and moved beside her wife. She hugged said doctor by the side and started to lick her earlobe… Once again, that earned few yelps.

“P-please stop, Honoka! I am still very sensible right now…”

“Is that so~”

Soon enough, both of them adjusted their position so they were facing each other, breast against breast, the taller woman’s hands wrapped around Honoka’s waist and the later’s placed on her wife’s shoulders. They exchange few additional kisses… gentle this time.

After they parted, Honoka’s smirk was replaced with a smile. “Maki…”

“Honoka…”

“I love you, my precious wife!”

“Yeah! I love you too!”

Just as the red-head turned the light off, Honoka leaned closer to the former woman’s ear and whispered in a lusty tone. “Hey, want to have another round?”

This time, Maki’s face went red. “I still have to work tomorrow…” but seeing the shorter woman’s insisting puppy eyes made her thinks more about it. “Well… I guess… It won’t hurt…”

And they spent another restless night. The next day, Maki almost fell asleep in her office and Eli and Umi had to lesson her about principles.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
